


BaldLex became aimless/ 莱秃从此失去目标

by MGbrainhole



Series: 莱秃从此失去目标 [1]
Category: DCU, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Clark/Bruce - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGbrainhole/pseuds/MGbrainhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杯面每次想和酥皮亲热都被拒绝四瓣相接，杯面很不开心，两个人就快闹翻了，酥皮实在是有难言之隐......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

设定：白银超的一个技能：和别人亲吻可以让对方忘记一些事情，可控能力  
私设：会让对方忘记关于自己的一切，不可控

肉炖的不太好吃，见谅见谅

相信我，不会虐的

 

01

 

　　——————

　　Bruce和Clark交往一个月了。

　　这一个月过的很快也很甜蜜，在瞭望塔时两个人心照不宣时不时眼神交流，在报社时小记者会被大老板叫到某地拍独家实则翘班啪啪啪，在韦恩庄园或者小记者的公寓时，天雷勾地火一发不可收拾，夜巡的时候，有时候都不夜巡了你说呢。

　　虽然Bruce在这一个月内感觉很好，很幸福，每天都是粉色泡泡包围自己，但有一件事一直让他不理解。

　　不管是他主动还是在两个人嘿嘿嘿的时候，动情时想要唇瓣相接完全可以理解，可那个小镇男孩却不解风情，总是偏过头去，要么是去救挂在树上的猫要么就是集中火力攻击大蝙蝠的敏感点让他直上云端忘记索吻的事。

　　为什么？

　　Bruce站在他亲爱的滴水兽上俯视着哥谭，脑子里充满各种猜测。

　　是我最近魅力不够吗？

　　还是他根本就没想和我达到那种关系，只是长期的炮友？

　　是他有个标准吗？

　　感情到达某个程度才能接吻？

　　这是什么啊？言情剧女主吗？

　　Bruce越想越恼火。

　　就在这时话题男主端着两杯冰咖啡从天而降飘到Bruce身边。

　　“晚上好，夜巡辛苦了，”Clark一脸温和又带着爱意的笑容，向Bruce递来冰咖啡，“虽然Alf说要控制你的体重，不过我有加糖浆。”

　　Bruce的表情挡在面罩下，一言不发地抓住递来咖啡的手，往怀里一拉。

　　Clark另一只手里的咖啡落地，咖啡四溅，Bruce感觉到自己嘴上粗糙的触感，Clark的手死死地挡住了他的唇。

　　“呃，怎么这么突然？”

　　Clark想拉开距离，但Bruce依旧死死地抓着他的手。

　　Bruce知道如果Clark真的想走，他根本拉不住，现在是在给他面子。

　　“你......”

　　Bruce紧皱眉头看着Clark，他想要质问，想要答案，但看着Clark紧张的眼神和坚定不移的手（字面意思），Bruce决定放弃。

　　拿过自己的那杯咖啡，Bruce拉开距离，看着远方的灯火。

　　Clark有些尴尬地看看Bruce的侧脸，再看看地上的咖啡，蹲下来默默地收拾。

　　Bruce尝了一口咖啡。

　　笨蛋，怎么还那么苦。

　　——————

　　瞭望塔。

　　“Diana，如果你从心底里爱一个人，会有想要亲吻的冲动，对吧？”

　　蝙蝠侠难得在值班的时候出现在休息室里。

　　作为这周值班的两个人，Diana一脸惶恐地觉得这一周必然很难熬，毕竟联盟主席和顾问之间的冷空气已经连Barry都感受到了。

　　“呃，对啊。太正常不过了。”

　　Diana觉得自己又要成为知心大妈了，但说实话她也没怎么谈过恋爱。

　　“性爱过程中拒绝接吻呢？这是炮友的象征吗？”

　　Diana用手推着桌子，坐在带轮椅子上向后退了几步，她好像听到了什么不应该知道的东西。

　　“这......不好说。也许对方只是对接吻不感冒。”

　　“亲吻厌恶？”

　　蝙蝠侠摸索着下巴皱着眉思考着。

　　Diana腹诽，这怎么给圆下去，Kal El啊，到底闯什么祸了......

　　“也许有这种，呃，病？心理疾病？可能很难治愈，应该给予理解。”

　　Diana看着Bruce直勾勾的眼神，手心里难得地出了汗，面对那么多敌人都没有这样脊背发寒过。

　　“......有道理。”

　　Diana无语地看着Bruce走出休息室。

　　千万别让我再碰到超人，然后被倒苦水......

　　——————

　　Bruce抱着半信半疑的心态一边查资料一边观察Clark。

　　瞭望塔中不管是开会还是闲聊，有时Hal会激动地和Clark勾肩搭背，Clark没什么抗拒的动作，去星球日报巡视（其实是去看小记者）Clark会和Lois贴面吻打招呼，也没事。

　　Bruce怀疑这个亲吻恐惧症，或者亲密恐惧症的真实性。

　　Clark看到一直站在角落盯着自己的Bruce，轻轻地飘过去。

　　“嗨，有心事？”

　　Bruce透过面罩的防护镜看着Clark人畜无害的脸。

　　难道是啪的不爽？

　　“今晚到我家来。”

　　Bruce说完头也不回的离开大厅。

　　Clark有些受宠若惊地看着每日让自己魂牵梦绕的影子，一大早就给自己这么一大块糖吃，幸福的快要得糖尿病了。

　　Barry抓起一把爆米花塞到嘴里。

　　“我真的觉得自己每天都能被闪瞎100回。”

　　Hal从Barry手里拿过几粒。

　　“这就是为什么我们要戴上眼罩，一是防止被认出来，二是防止瞎掉。”

　　Diana斜了一眼勾肩搭背的红配绿。

　　我才是要被闪瞎了好吗。

　　————

　　“我还是觉得上一次Lex新研发的炸弹我们可以拿来借鉴借鉴，当然，前提是降低威力。”

　　Clark晃晃手中的玻璃杯，冰块磕到杯壁上轻轻发出声响。

　　Bruce挑挑眉，一口饮尽杯中的伏特加，把杯子放到一旁，扯开他花了一下午挑的搭配这身故意剪裁的修身了一些的藏蓝西装的领带。

　　“无所谓。”

　　Clark透过架在鼻梁上的眼镜投来略显惊讶的眼神。

　　“我以为这个话题会像以前一样让你全情投入。”

　　Bruce站起身，他现在才不管什么炸弹，什么光头，他今天放弃了下午的会议，挑了很久自己到底该穿什么来让那个傻大个子把关注点全部放到他身上。最后他还是选择了Clark曾不着痕迹地用眼神视奸了他一天时穿的藏蓝色三件套。

　　Clark抬起酒杯，看着Bruce迈开他那修长有力线条诱人包裹在随着动作有些紧绷的西装裤中的双腿向自己款款而来。

　　Clark用酒杯抵住嘴唇，酒杯挡住他嘴角的微小弧度。对于接下来的事他当然是有些兴奋，有些紧张，幸福感满满的，但他还是在心底小声的告诉自己，不要太激动了。

　　挡在唇前的酒杯被拿走，Clark感受到腿旁的下陷和鼻梁上失去的轻微重量。

　　Bruce微微低头，眼神尽情地，毫不遮掩地抚上这个英俊的，可爱的，他爱的男人的面庞。

　　“我想，我们有更值得全情投入的事。”

　　Clark靠着沙发背，双手覆上跪在自己身侧的亲爱的大蝙蝠的大腿上，缓缓地摩挲，双眼回应着Bruce的眼眸，温柔地回望着。

　　“晚餐后的惊喜？”

　　Bruce解开Clark衬衫的最后一颗扣子，低下头啃咬着Clark的脖颈。不得不说跪坐在Clark腿上的姿势让他那过于修身的裤子勒的他很难受，Bruce不自在地磨蹭着胯部想要调整一下，慢慢地感觉到胯下抵住自己的小帐篷。

　　知道自己这样Clark很受用，Bruce觉得这个下午和刚才那杯让自己抛弃羞耻的火辣酒精没有白费。

　　Clark脱下Bruce的西装外套和马甲，压制着自己逐渐腾起的冲动，尽量小心地解开腰带扣。

　　Bruce顺着脖颈，一路点火，在Clark耳边喘着气，一手顺着Clark腹肌的纹理向上轻轻划过，一手伸入小记者早已没有防备的内裤中。

　　“惊喜吗？我以为我们在一起这么久你已经习惯了。”

　　带着湿气的低沉声音伴着略高的温度喷到小记者耳边，让Bruce手里的又硬了几分。

　　Clark解开几颗衬衫扣子，双手长驱直入，不轻不重地在Bruce的腰部和乳首揉捏着，惹得身上的躯体不由自主地微微颤抖。

　　Bruce加大手中的揉搓力度，抬起头和Clark额头相抵，喘息相交。

　　“在一开始这么主动，很少见。”

　　Clark用鼻尖轻轻蹭蹭Bruce，感受着酒气和淡淡的香水味逐渐把自己醉倒。

　　指尖离开令人艳羡的胸肌，捧住那张勾人心魄的脸，Bruce拉近了和Clark的距离，他闭上眼。

　　————

 

TBC


	2. 2

02

 

　　下一秒，Bruce睁开双眼，死死地盯着眼前有些模糊的蓝色。

　　Clark感受到捏在自己小兄弟上的力道增加了。

　　Bruce眯眯眼，向后撤身离开Clark糊住他嘴的有些粗糙的大手，拽住Clark的衬衣领子使劲一扥。

　　Clark躺倒在沙发上，喘着气看着跪在自己身上的Bruce粗暴的脱下衬衫往地上一甩，从沙发旁的茶几抽屉中拿出一瓶乳液挤到右手上，然后把乳液瓶子甩到一边。

　　“可以。”

　　Bruce居高临下盯着有点慌乱的Clark，眼神中蛰伏着一只蓄势待发的黑豹。他缓缓俯下身，摸上Clark的裤腰，使劲一拽。Clark硬挺的阴茎从内裤中弹出来，接触到空气微微颤抖一下。

　　Bruce俯下身，低下腰肢高高地抬起臀。

　　不出所料，嘶啦一声，修身西装裤落得结束后被扔进垃圾桶的命运。

　　听到西装裤撕裂的声音，Clark本来有些控制不住地想笑，但下一秒亲爱的Bruce就让他忘记了这个，忘记了一切。

　　Clark深深吸气，眨着眼睛，感受着自己的欲望在那湿热紧致的嘴里逐渐变大。

　　Bruce缓慢地摆头，用舌尖顶舔口中坚硬滚烫的阴茎的铃口，一手不轻不重地揉捏着柱身下的球体，右手伸到西裤裂缝中，探入自己的后穴。随着吮吸和摆头Bruce抬眼看着Clark。

　　“Rao啊，Bruce你......”

　　Clark闷哼着伸出手按到Bruce脑后，想要加深柱体刺入的程度，Bruce最后狠狠地吮吸一口柱身头部，仰头撤走，一条银丝伴着啵的一声断在空中。

　　“唔......”

　　Clark被这一下刺激地不行，身体颤抖一下，铃口流出些许透明的液体。

　　Bruce稍稍用力地握住柱身底部。

　　“现在还太早了，小男孩。”

　　Bruce不轻不重地向上撸动一下手中炙热坚硬的柱体，直起跪在Clark腿旁的大腿向前挪了一点，扶着硬挺火热尺寸惊人的柱身对准西裤裂缝中刚被扩张好的洞口。

　　“Bruce你的裤子......”

　　Clark微微撑起身子看着面前微微皱眉，看上去只展示了上半身美好身材下半身衣服完完整整的Bruce。

　　“嘘——你太大了......”

　　Bruce喘着气瞟了Clark一眼，殊不知这一眼有多媚，勾的手上的硬物又粗了一圈。

　　Bruce额头浮现出点点水汽，他努力地向下压胯。虽然刚才Bruce给自己做了扩张，润滑用的乳液也多到流出来，但进入的过程还是有些艰难。

　　微皱的眉头，不时紧闭的双眼，有些急促的喘息，Clark不受控地伸出手抚上Bruce线条迷人的窄腰上，留恋地摩挲。

　　“啊！”

　　Bruce急忙伸手抓住沙发靠背，略带不悦的双眼带着瞬间飙出的眼泪瞪着Clark，瞪着刚才一激动使劲钳住自己的腰猛地向下压的始作俑者。

　　硬挺的柱身完全没入Bruce的后穴，一瞬间湿热柔软紧致的后穴毫无保留地紧紧贴上，让Clark满足地低吟出口。傲人的尺寸毫无保留地充满紧致的穴道，大力的顶弄让Bruce视野一白。

　　Bruce缓了缓，双手撑着Clark的腹肌开始缓慢地小幅度上下运动，湿热的肠肉一次次离开又缠上，快感一丝丝缠绕堆积，就像咬上一块乳酪蛋糕，粘腻磨人。

　　Clark眼中渐渐蒙上一层水汽，眼中的Bruce在自己身上耸动的频率逐渐加快，快感像小蚂蚁开始爬向全身各地。

　　Bruce抓着Clark按在自己腰部的双手，放到自己穿戴完好的裤腰，手指纠缠着解开西裤的扣子，Bruce半硬的阴茎尽收眼底，看到没有内裤这层障碍，Bruce明显感受到体内的火热又粗大一圈。

　　“Bruce，Bruce......”

　　Clark想要起身，Bruce放开纠缠的手使劲一推Clark的肩膀，随后欺身压下。

　　Bruce双手撑在Clark两侧，低头看着他。

　　“我来。”

　　他低下头，不出所料再次被Clark挡在嘴前的大手糊住半张脸，Bruce微微皱眉，挺直上身开始快速上下活动。

　　Clark低哼，一双蓝烟微阖，Bruce抓住他的手握住自己逐渐硬挺的阴茎。

　　“......你的，超能力......都哪去了？”

　　Bruce挑眉看着Clark，抱怨他握在自己阴茎上的手不发力。

　　Clark眨眨眼。

　　“这可是你说的。”

　　下一秒，Clark抓着Bruce的手开始在他的阴茎上快速撸动，同时胯下用力一顶，后穴中的硬挺准确地顶上Bruce的那一点。

　　“啊......别......唔......”

　　Bruce被前后迅猛突然的快感困得喘不上气，破碎的呻吟跟着后穴被顶弄的频率从紧抿的双唇中不断溢出，生理泪水不受控地盈满眼眶，Bruce用另外一只手撑在Clark胸上，被双重快感侵袭的身体开始向四肢递送酥麻的酸软感，原本挺直的腰肢开始前倾。

　　“太...快了......别......”

　　手中的阴茎硬到不能再硬，快速撸动下铃口甩出透明的前液，滴在Clark小腹上。

　　Bruce放弃抵抗，和平时低沉略微沙哑的说话声不同，略微纤细绵软的呻吟声流入Clark耳中，因为快感而微皱的眉头，紧闭的双眼，从微启的唇边唾液混着流下的眼泪抹到Clark胸肌上。

　　Bruce头抵在Clark胸前，撑在他胸上的手紧紧攥起，后背紧紧绷住，Bruce的肩膀开始微微颤抖。

　　“我要......唔......Clark.....”

　　Clark知道Bruce要到了，最后加重手上的力道，用手指轻抠一下不断渗出前液的铃口。

　　Bruce声音颤抖，叫着Clark名字，尾音突然升调，随着一声略显甜腻的呻吟，Clark感受到一具急促喘息着的身体压下来的重量。

　　Bruce双眼微睁，枕在规律伏动的胸肌上喘着气。

　　Clark低下头在Bruce头顶落下一吻。

　　“其实我不想用‘超能力’的。”

　　Bruce咬咬牙，撑着Clark的肩膀直起身。

　　“那好，我来答谢你。”

　　用沾满自己精液的手握住磨蹭在臀缝的依旧坚挺的柱身，Bruce开始回击。

　　时而快速的小幅度耸动，时而缓慢但完全拔出再完全挺入，Bruce一边运动腰肢，一边揉捏着柱身下的囊袋，自己的阴茎也因为后穴中不时刮过敏感点堆积的快感从疲软中渐渐苏醒，随着挺动的腰肢不时拍打在Bruce白浊的小腹上。

　　Clark被一阵阵快感的热浪淹没，眼睛牢牢地钉在让自己浑身燥热难耐的人身上。

　　肠液伴着润滑乳液在交合运动中发出阵阵惹人心痒的水声，这声音在Clark的超级听力下不断放大。

　　Bruce放慢速度，俯下身，再次被Clark的手掌裹住唇。

　　Clark内心万幸自己没有因为欲望忘了某些事。

　　Bruce微皱眉头，眼中带着一些怒气，一些不解，一些委屈，开始顺时针扭动胯部，交替左右摆动，他能感受到Clark变粗的喘息从指缝中传到他脸上。

　　Bruce伸出舌头舔舐着挡在他垂涎的唇瓣上的手掌，从掌心到指缝，同时加大臀部的摆动力度，后穴更加努力地吞吐。

　　Clark被舔的心痒痒的，下半身传来的快感就快让他失去理智了，按着Bruce的后颈狠狠贯穿身下人的影像不断在眼前闪现。

　　“......为什么......”

　　Clark听到指缝中飘出来的细微的声音，他睁开被欲望熏蒸的双眼，看着Bruce微皱的眉头和发红的眼角。

　　“Rao.......”

　　Clark抱住Bruce的肩膀猛地翻身，天旋地转间夺回主动权。

　　Bruce伸出手想要掰开依旧紧紧捂着自己嘴的大手，却被Clark的另一只手牢牢抓住手腕，压到头顶。

　　Clark用大腿垫高Bruce的一条腿，对准穴口开始大力挺入。

　　“呜呜呜！！！”

　　Bruce摇头，Clark每一次凶猛的顶弄都戳到点上，胯下的阴茎随着撞击一次次变硬一次次上翘，他眼尾的红色越来越明显，新的泪痕盖住旧的。

　　“我不能......我不能......”

　　Clark咬着自己的手背，明明自己想要的就在一厘米之下，但是不行，无论如何都不可以，一旦松手，就什么都没有了。

　　两个人就这样隔着手掌的厚度，交换着一个永远不能得到的吻。

　　有什么东西模糊了Bruce的眼睛，他不知道是自己哭了，还是只是生理盐水。

　　他不知道吗？

　　蝙蝠侠什么都知道。

　　他觉得他要失去什么了。

 

　　——————

 

TBC


	3. 3

03

 

　　Bruce低吟着，不知道这是第几次，从沙发到卧室的床上，他又射了，稀稀拉拉的精液盖在先前的一片湿润上，Bruce无力地趴倒在枕头上，他连喘气的力气都快耗没了，感觉到又一股火热射入体内，他的眼皮越来越沉。

　　Clark亲吻上覆满吻痕和伤疤的精壮的背脊，贪恋爱人的气味不愿离开。

　　Bruce强睁开眼，奋力转过身子，揽过Clark的脖子。

　　又是那熟悉的粗糙触感。

　　Bruce恼火地瞪着Clark看上去很无辜的蓝眼睛。

　　“为什么？”

　　Clark依旧捂着嘴。

　　“这回还不爽吗?”

　　Bruce顽固的不远后撤，用自己仅剩的力气抓着Clark的手腕保持着这样近的距离，这样撑坐在床上让他刚刚全力运动过的腰酸疼不已，但他就是不愿意拉开距离。

　　“很舒服，但是，我不能。”

　　Clark很抱歉地看着咫尺距离下带着怒气但带着事后一抹绯红眼尾的眼眸。

　　“......我不想和你只是当炮友。”

　　Bruce很生气，他觉得这次他真的爱了，和以前同那些长腿花蝴蝶的玩闹不一样，他很认真的想过，烦恼过，付出过。

　　“不不不，我没有，我也......”

　　“那为什么？你当这是电视剧吗？”

　　Bruce打断了Clark慌张的回答。

　　“我没有，我只是，我.......我就是不能。”

　　Bruce有些失望。

　　“原因。”

　　“......你会忘了我的。”

　　Bruce一脸WTF的表情。我是那拔屌无情的人吗？（咳咳）

　　“我就知道你肯定不信......”

　　Bruce看着Clark。

　　“你tm在耍我吗？”

　　“我没有！我发誓！”

　　“你是觉得我不值得你的爱吗？得到这个，哼，吻以后我就会像是那些玩游戏得到成就后就换别的游戏的玩家一样，把你当做我玩过的游戏之一？”

　　Bruce咬咬牙。

　　他知道自己从来就不该相信别人。

　　也不该相信自己值得拥有爱情。

　　花心的Bruce Wayne，从来没有真心爱过谁。

　　也没谁真心爱过他。

　　“不是的！我爱你！能得到你的爱让我觉得这是Rao的恩赐！我从来没有怀疑过这个！”

　　Clark有些激动，他那双大睁的蓝眼睛却并没有让Bruce觉得有什么慰藉。

　　“......这双眼睛，不缺蝴蝶来欣赏。”

　　Bruce深深地望入那双曾经让他体会到爱情的蓝眼睛。

　　Clark很想解释什么，但他看到Bruce的眼神后觉得，说什么都没用了。

　　Bruce偏过头去闭上眼，Clark放下捂着嘴的手。

　　再次回过头来，Clark心凉了一半，那是电视上接受采访时Bruce Wayne的微笑。

　　“我很荣幸能和你度过这么美好的夜晚，”Bruce翻身下床，脚步有些踉跄地走向浴室，射到里面的精液顺着大腿缓缓流下，“门口烟灰缸里有钱，现在你可以滚了。”

　　Clark皱着眉盯着Bruce的背影，他上前拉住Bruce的胳膊。

　　“Bru......”

　　“滚，今天够了，下次。”

　　Bruce没有回头，甩开Clark，消失在浴室门口。

　　——————

　　“老爷，Kent先生已经离开了，您可以出来用早餐了。”

　　老管家的声音透过浴室门传过来。

　　“......好。”

　　浴室里没有雾气，只有泡在冷水里有些僵硬的四肢。

　　Bruce轻轻叹了口气。

　　真好笑。

　　真幼稚。

　　Bruce摇头，轻笑出声。

　　他以为他在笑，实际上那表情看上去心碎至极。

　　——————

　　“他们又怎么了？”

　　Barry坐在会议桌后小心翼翼地在压抑的低气压下一粒一粒地吃着爆米花。

　　最近联盟主席和顾问之间的冷空气快能结冰了。

　　“谁知道，不过大蝙蝠这回没有连累我们去处理某些脏活倒是真幸运。”

　　以前如果主席和顾问有冲突，其他人一定会因此过上几天军旅生活，任务量比平时多出一倍还算小事，完成结果不论有多完美，都会被顾问挑出刺，然后受到各种打击。

　　但这回不一样，大蝙蝠变得有些沉默。甚至在处理数据的时候看着屏幕几个小时都不动一下，这让Hal一度以为大蝙蝠睡着了，但他突然的叹气声确实把Hal吓了半死。

　　Hal用灯戒具象的游戏机打着吃豆人，感情问题他管不着，反正自己这边好就行。

　　看着Clark时不时望向Bruce的惆怅眼神，Diana有预感，某人马上要来找自己了。

　　——————

　　“你为什么不直接告诉他？”

　　Diana生无可恋地看着满面愁容的Clark。

　　“我说了。”

　　“你说了，他不信是吧。你怎么说的。”

　　“我就说他会忘了我的。”

　　Diana语塞，换作她可能也会误解。

　　“你就告诉他接吻会让他忘记你，这是你的超能力，你还控制不了，说的详细又专业一点，他肯定会信的。”

　　“他会让我证明的，那我怎么证明？找你吗？”

　　Clark皱着眉看着Diana。

　　“......你这能力还不能很好控制，那你是什么时候知道的？”

　　“我和我的初恋，后来她完全不认识我，还说我是跟踪狂。”

　　Clark挠挠头，忧愁地叹了口气。

　　“......”

　　二人四目相对。

　　——————

 

　　就在这股低气压笼罩联盟的第四天，Clark收到了Bruce发来的短信。

　　‘晚上来我家。’

　　Clark看到短信的时候眼泪都快飞出来了，这就是传说中的床头架床尾和吗？

　　果然他和Bruce之间还是有深厚的感情基础的。

　　Clark瞬间阴转晴。

　　——————

　　当天晚上Clark匆忙从报社飞到韦恩庄园。

　　“Bruce老爷在客房等您。”

　　Alfred瞥了瞥Clark疾走的背影，叹了口气。

　　“Bruce我真的......”

　　刚进入到客房，Clark还没喘匀气，就被Bruce拽着领带压到床上。

　　“嘘——不要说话。”

　　Bruce微微一笑，摘下Clark的眼镜，开始扒他的衣服。

　　看到Bruce这么主动，Clark感动的不行不行的，冰释前嫌真的太让他感动的，他很感激，亲爱的大蝙蝠失而复得。

　　为此，Clark十分卖力地服务了一晚他亲爱的Wayne先生，还贴心的帮他清洗干净，换了床单。

　　就在Clark准备爬上床和Bruce相拥而睡时，Bruce从被子里伸出脚踩在Clark的肩膀上。

　　“今天不错，你可以滚了，钱在老地方。”

　　Bruce冷漠的声音刺进Clark耳中，他僵在原地。

　　“......Bruce，我以为我们......”

　　“滚。”

　　Clark很难过，他们现在这样不就是炮友吗，连炮友都不是，这是招妓。

　　Clark掀开Bruce盖到头上的被子。

　　“Bruce，我们需要谈谈。”

　　Bruce没有睁开眼睛。

　　“告诉我卡号，我会打给你，你想要多少都可以。”

　　“我们别再这样了好吗？这一点也不好玩。”

　　Bruce睁开眼睛。

　　“不好玩？我觉得挺好玩的，还不贵，质量也高。”

　　Bruce伸出手轻轻刮过Clark的下巴,Clark抓住Bruce的手腕。

　　“Bruce Wayne，我爱你，我从来没有欺骗过你，我完全信任你，我从没有觉得你的爱不配我，相反，能被你爱我真的受宠若惊。”

　　Clark很正经地看着Bruce的眼睛。

　　“谢谢。”

　　Bruce微微一笑。

　　“我没有在开玩笑，我不是不想亲吻你，每时每刻，只要看到你，不论是身为Bruce Wayne还是蝙蝠侠，我都难以遏制的想拥有你，想狠狠地感受你的吻。但我不行，我不能，你真的会忘了我。”

　　Bruce的微笑凝固在脸上。

　　“我可以给你拍张照片，放到我的抽屉里，或者把你的名字绣在内裤上，以后每次我脱到最后一件都能想起你，不错吧？”

　　“Bruce！我不能和你接吻，你会忘了我，忘了关于我的一切，这不是我能够控制的。”

　　Clark焦急地解释，手上的力道没控制好，Bruce没有皱眉，只是用另一只手拉着Clark使劲攥着自己手腕的手。

　　Clark不情愿地松手，Bruce手腕上一片红印。

　　“你对待其他事也这么没信心吗？看来在感情方面我真的声名狼藉。”

　　Bruce揉揉手腕，哼笑道。

　　“这不是你的问题，是我，和我接吻真的会忘记我。”

　　Bruce眉头紧皱，盯着面前犯难的男人。

　　“那你证明给我看吧。”

　　Bruce坐起身，俯视着单膝跪在床前的Clark。

　　“你想忘了我吗.......”

　　Bruce不置可否的眨眨眼。

　　Clark一时语塞，一动不动，眼神中有掩不住的难过。

　　Bruce笑了笑。

　　“滚。”

　　Clark抿着嘴，站起身拿起自己的衣服，离开了客房。

　　Bruce盯着被子。

　　“真的完了。”

　　Bruce想抽自己一巴掌。

　　就算是炮友也行......

　　我怎么可能忘了他......

　　说好了都是成年人要成熟一点......

　　这是玩什么呢......

　　Bruce一拳砸在床上。

　　突然一阵疾风刮乱了窗边的纱帘，一抹蓝色的影子出现在Bruce床前。

　　——————

 

TBC


	4. 4

04

 

　　“W·T·F********************ck！！！！！！！！！！？？？？？”

　　睡眼惺忪的某秃子在一阵天翻地覆体内器官翻江倒海后彻底清醒了过来，映入眼帘的是光着上身坐在被子里的哥谭名人Bruce Wayne，直到现在还抓着自己衣领不放的是一个穿着蓝色紧身衣红色披风的臭男人，他的宿敌，超人。

　　“Bruce Wayne？超人？你们玩什么？”

　　Lex敢肯定自从自己当年和Bruce合作研发战斗机器人失败后自己就没再这么近距离接触过他，顶多是在电视上看看他的花边新闻，而超人......

　　这是新的阴谋吗？正义联盟的人已经进化到这么野蛮了？

　　直接抓人，还是大半夜，政府已经兜不住这帮莽夫了吗？

　　真是废物，这帮愚民就应该睁大眼睛仔细看看，当初如果选了自己当总统，这帮怪胎早就被他铲的干干净净了。

　　Lex挣扎了两下，但揪着自己衣领的手纹丝不动。

　　看着超人黑过月亮的背景墙的臭脸，光头觉得今天有去无回了。

　　“超人先生，我在监狱里呆的好好的，你把我抓到这里来，这可是越狱，并且违背我的个人意愿，虽然我现在没有政治权利，但迟早有一天你会付出代价的。”

　　Lex一脸嫌弃的看着超人。

　　就算现在自己一件能对付蓝大个的武器都没有，死前还是要宣誓自己倔强抵抗的精神。

　　语气铿锵有力，但是那光头上反光的汗水出卖了他。

　　“现在我就证明给你看。”

　　Lex心凉了半截。

　　证明什么？

　　要做什么？

　　为什么是我？

　　超人就这么恨我？

　　对啊他应该很讨厌我......

　　但是......

　　Lex缩缩脖子。

　　Bruce皱着眉，一脸不可置信的看着表情严肃的Clark。

　　他要干什么？

　　当我面亲这个秃子吗？

　　审美什么时候变得这么......野性的？

　　之前他和Lex打成那样是因为相爱相杀吗？

　　what？？！！

　　Clark双手钳制住面前这颗折射着月光有点刺眼的光头。

　　“超人？？？？你要干嘛？？？杀我吗？？？你要捏碎我的脑袋吗？？？我知道现在人类没什么真本事能把你抓起来但是但是......”

　　Lex开始剧烈挣扎，但拳打脚踢对于半神来说都是小打小闹。

　　Clark的脸离Lex越来越近。

　　“你！你有病吗？？？难道你tm一直都是爱我的吗？？？等一下！！！等等！！！！离我远点！！！”

　　Lex额头上渗出汗水，他眼神飘忽的盯着Clark离自己越来越近的脸。

　　这是什么新战术？击溃心理防线吗？

　　这是要亲我还是要杀我？

　　让我变gay的新能力吗？

　　氪星人都这么......有病吗？

　　“你疯了吗？？？你有病吗？？？？滚开！！！！我我我我唔！！！！！！！！”

　　Bruce挑挑眉看着面前粘在一起的，众所周知的互为宿敌的两个男人。

　　很好。

　　非常好。

　　Bruce额头青筋暴起。

　　Lex一动不动，连眼睛都没有眨一下，直到Clark的舌/头钻进了他的嘴里。

　　天哪......

　　我是gay吗......

　　这种心脏狂跳的感觉是什么......

　　他可是我的宿敌啊......

　　难道恨到极致就是爱说的就是这种情况吗......

　　Lex两眼一翻，瘫在Clark怀里。

　　Clark松开嘴，一松手，Lex倒在地上。

　　Bruce抿抿嘴。

　　“Kal El，你想说明什么？是在告诉我亲一个一直和你作对的光头更爽是吗？”

　　Clark用手背使劲蹭着自己的嘴，皱着眉看着Bruce。

　　“怎么可能？我只是按你的要求证明给你看！”

　　Bruce掀开被子下了床。

　　“可以了，不要再恶心我了，你不走我走，润滑剂和避孕套在抽屉里。”

　　Bruce吸了口气迈开腿。

　　Clark这回选择不放手，他拉着Bruce的手腕围到倒在地上不省人事的Lex边上。

　　“我没有骗你。”

　　Clark蹲下来，拽起Lex囚服领子，尽量控制自己的恶心和愤怒，抽了Lex四个巴掌。

　　“别打了!”

　　Lex躲闪着即将落下来的第五个巴掌，捂着脸愤怒地看着面前穿着红蓝衣服的男人。

　　“你谁啊？？？干嘛打我？？”

　　Lex一脸疑惑又愤怒地看着Clark，又把视线投向Bruce。

　　“Bruce Wayne？什么情况？这是你家吗？为什么我会在这？你把我从监狱里保出来了？”

　　Bruce微微蹙眉看着Lex。

　　“你没演电影真是屈才。”

　　Bruce觉得自己会留下来真是被气傻了，为了玩弄自己连敌人都能利用。

　　“你以为我在演戏吗？我为什么要演？还有这个穿着这么艳俗紧身衣的肌肉男是谁？你的男宠吗？还是S，我真没想到你还有这种趣味。”

　　Bruce眯着眼看着一脸嘲讽的Lex，超人胸前的S很久以前Lex就不怎么讽刺了，他觉得太俗，嘲讽这个s都让他觉得掉价。

　　“你真的不认识他？”

　　“他长得还不错，不过我是直的。”

　　Bruce看看一旁脸黑的Clark，回身从床头柜的深处找到一个按钮，下一秒墙上出现一个暗格，Bruce从中拿出一把闪着绿光的打磨尖利的氪石匕首。

　　Clark看着Bruce拿着氪石匕首走来。

　　“Bruce，你要干什么？”

　　Bruce把匕首递给Lex。

　　“这是什么石头？发绿光，是新发现的翡翠？怎么这么绿。”

　　Lex仔细打量着手里的石头匕首，眼中都是好奇。

　　“送给你，你打算怎么办？”

　　Clark缩了缩身子看着Bruce，对方没有理会他。

　　“当然是收藏，鉴定鉴定有没有什么升值空间。这种石头我还真没见过。”

　　Lex看着手中的匕首频频点头。

　　Bruce仔细盯着Lex的表情看，从微表情的观察结果来看，Lex没有撒谎，他确实不知道Clark，不知道超人，不知道手里的是氪石，也没想到用氪石杀了自己的拼尽前半生瞎折腾都想摧毁的敌人。

　　“好吧，你赢了。”

　　Bruce双手抱胸斜了一眼Clark。

　　“你们在拿我打赌吗？什么时候我们关系好到能让你随便开我玩笑了？”

　　Lex晃晃手里的氪石匕首，盯着Bruce上翻的白眼。

　　Clark不知为何觉得心好累，一拳挥了过去。

　　——————

　　Bruce收回氪石匕首，Clark把被打昏的Lex送回监狱。

　　在第三杯伏特加之后Bruce还是没有等到那个蓝大个的出现。

　　很好，现在变成我伤害他了。

　　Bruce盯着被那个小镇boy打开后就成了他的门的落地窗外面，夜深人静，星月互映，但一点也没法让Bruce烦躁的内心平静下来。

　　Bruce用力地揉揉太阳穴。

　　身累又心累，被狠狠地艹了一晚上又看到了辣眼睛的场景，Bruce很想睡觉，可是心里那种隐隐的负罪感又不断叨扰。

　　Bruce给自己倒了第四杯近乎工业酒精的醉鬼挚爱，等杯子再次停留到杯垫上，某人的视线终于如愿以偿的模糊了。

　　Bruce站在大开的落地窗前。

　　“Clark。”

　　低沉有磁性的声音喃喃而出，再次睁开眼时那抹熟悉的身影缓缓降下。

　　逆着月光Bruce看不清Clark的表情。

　　Bruce张开双臂。

　　“......对不起。”

　　Clark Kent觉得自己现在要变成二踢脚飞上天爆炸了。

　　Rao啊看看我这两天都得到了什么！！！！！

　　虽然亲爱的Brucie这两天对他的态度就像对待rent boy一样，但是性/生活依旧很幸福。

　　和那个秃子的事Clark选择自动扔到垃圾桶。

　　看着难得对自己要抱抱还道歉的Bruce，Clark深刻体会到Martha当年告诉他情侣间的矛盾如果解决了将会变成最好的推进器，让两人的感情更深厚，是如此的正确。

　　给台阶一定要赶紧下。

　　不出一秒Bruce感受到一个结实的涌抱。虽然他们拥抱的次数屈指可数，还都是为了庆祝对方逃过生死劫后的庆幸，但那宽厚的臂膀带来的热度和紧紧环住自己的双臂还是让Bruce心动不已。

　　“只要是你，都没关系。”

　　——————

　　“所以这是你的超能力之一？”

　　Bruce感觉到眼皮越来越重，眼前的人虽然和自己近到可以交换呼吸，但对方的脸已经模糊了。

　　“对。但是我不知道怎么控制它。”

　　Clark手搭在Bruce腰上，不着痕迹地向下滑。

　　“那你活到现在只亲过两个人，一个初恋，一个......”

　　Bruce把Clark的手抓住，从自己的屁股上移开。

　　“第一个我还不知道怎么接吻，第二个我不太想回忆起来。”

　　第三......

　　Bruce带着第三这个词进入梦乡，抓着Clark的手没有松开。

　　Clark盯着Bruce的睡颜。

　　终于结束了。

　　像晚上偷偷起来去厨房偷吃的小孩，Clark一点一点向Bruce蹭过去，最后满足的把Brucie大宝贝抱到怀里。

　　——————

 

 

TBC


	5. 5

05

 

　　“他们俩还不如闹掰了呢。”

　　Hal推了推鼻梁上灯戒具象出的墨镜。

　　正义联盟的主席和顾问冰释前嫌，如胶似漆，大蝙蝠走到哪都会有一只红蓝相间的大蛾子绕着他飘，关键是大蝙蝠还不嫌他烦。

　　平时看上去很冷漠的人谈起恋爱真是能腻死人。

　　Barry递给Hal一个蛋卷。

　　“他们关系和睦，咱们任务就少。”

　　“多出任务能减少被晃瞎的几率。”

　　Barry耸耸肩。

　　Diana看着面前这帮小男孩打打闹闹谈谈恋爱，一颗腐朽的心都快重新发芽了。

　　——————

　　“你们要怎么克服？”

　　说实话见识过大风大浪的Diana根本不想掺和进这件事，但是Clark又一次在两个人值班时把她拉进休息室。

　　“不知道啊，虽然我们俩之间没有什么误会了，但还是没那么圆满。”

　　Clark摇摇头。

　　“你可以找Zatanna帮你看看。”

　　“可这不是什么魔法事故，是我的......超能力。”

　　Diana的手指在桌子上敲了敲。

　　“或许你可以回堡垒，看看有没有什么资料。”

　　Clark摸摸下巴。

　　“不过我还是很好奇你是怎么证明这是真的的？”

　　Clark看看Diana投来的好奇眼神，选择望天。

　　“你不会想知道的。”

　　——————

　　孤独堡垒。

　　Clark用超级速度快速翻阅着电脑里的资料。

　　最后他得出结论：自己是一个基因突变的氪星人。

　　Clark无奈的瘫坐在空中。

　　“......没戏了......”

　　身为一个记者，虽然多数时间负责体育版，但报社人手不够的时候他还是需要去当一名花边新闻追踪者。Clark回想起曾经拍下的某些名人和自己爱人相拥热吻的场景。

　　羡慕啊~~

　　长叹一声，Clark挠挠头。

 

　　——————

　　“我真的，为你们两个感到开心，但我真的没什么办法。”

　　Diana趴在桌子上。

　　造化弄人，今天她和蝙蝠侠值班。

　　“这是你们的私人问题，关乎你们的性福生活，我没有插话的地方。”

　　“这不是魔法，我想知道天堂岛有没有类似的案例可以参考。”

　　Diana摇摇头。

　　“没有。就算有，亚马逊人也不会因为这点问题退缩。”

　　Bruce低哼一声。

　　“超能力的话，暂时让他失去超能力呢？”

　　Diana不经意的一句话让Bruce茅塞顿开。

　　“很好，值得一试。”

　　看着Bruce有些雀跃的背影（怎么看出来？），Diana觉得这个联盟药丸。

　　——————

　　“Clark......啊...轻点......”

　　Bruce难耐地一口咬上Clark的锁骨，正在大力挺胯的氪星人并没有因此放慢速度，反而愈发斗志昂扬。

　　Bruce揽着Clark脖子的手磕磕绊绊地摸到床头柜上的一个黑黑的东西。

　　“Clark，Clark......”

　　没有被碰一下，完全靠后穴的刺激，Bruce喘着粗气小声呢喃着爱人的名字，硬到要爆炸的阴茎流出些许浑浊的前液。

　　Clark再次加快速度，他要和Bruce一起。

　　快速的冲撞下Bruce的呻吟支离破碎，他扬起脖子，露出曲线诱人的脖颈，Clark不假思索的开始上前种草莓。

　　自从Bruce知道了Clark的这一神奇超能力，便再没有在亲热的时候要求过一个吻，Clark知道Bruce体谅自己，但这样还是让他有点失落。

　　Clark一个顶弄，Bruce颤抖着射了出来，一股热流紧接着灌进后穴中。

　　Bruce在高潮后的余韵中大口喘着气，右手抚上Clark汗湿的额头，悄悄按下左手中的黑色物件。

　　Clark半闭着眼还没有从云端醒过来，就看到模糊的视野中有一抹影子盖了下来，随后是一种陌生的，柔软的触感。

　　Bruce扔开手中的黑色物件，牢牢捧住Clark的脑袋，用力地送上湿热的唇瓣。

　　Clark僵硬在原地，任由Bruce在自己唇上胡来。

　　Bruce毫不顾忌地吮吸啃咬着渴望已久的唇瓣，和想象中的一样温热柔软，但又有些粗糙，带着他喜欢的人的味道。

　　“嗯~”

　　紧密相接的唇瓣中不时漏出Bruce餍足的喘息。

　　感到牙齿被舔弄时Clark终于清醒了。

　　“不不不不不！！！”

　　Clark慌乱地抓着Bruce肩膀推开他，保持一定的距离。

　　“不不不不不不！Rao啊！”

　　Clark焦急地挠挠头发，发梢的汗滴落到Bruce小腹上。

　　Bruce眨眨眼，看着眉头紧皱，急的脸都红了的Clark。

　　“......你是谁？酒会上的？”

　　Bruce露出一抹邪魅的微笑，是Bruce Wayne的招牌花花公子颜。

　　Clark不接受这个事实。

　　他颓然的挺起腰跪坐下来

　　Clark无言的看着依旧躺在那打量着自己的Bruce，他的爱人，或者说，前男友？

　　Bruce看看自己胯下的情况大概了解一二，再抬眼就看到刚才映入眼帘的帅气的小伙子脸色煞白，眼神空洞绝望的盯着自己。

　　下一秒，泪水滴落下来。

　　——————

　 “我......”

　　Clark伸手胡乱地抹掉眼泪，但泪水根本停不下来，一次次地模糊他的视线，他想要看清Bruce脸，想要确认这只是他在开玩笑，但他看不清。

　　“为什么哭了？是因为你上了Bruce Wayne？”

　　Bruce轻佻的笑了笑，支起身子看着不知所措的Clark。

　　“Bruce，我......你真的什么也不记得了吗......”

　　Clark声音颤抖的可怕，明明才失而复得，现在这是什么？

　　“嗯......你挺辣的，也许刚才很舒服，我不太记得了，不过我们可以留个电话。”

　　Bruce抬手抚上Clark的脸，抹去他的眼泪。

　　“不......Rao......这到底是为什么......”

　　Clark觉得自己有些喘不上气了，胸腔传来阵阵刺痛，眼泪不停地冲刷着他的眼眶，他的手在颤抖，凉的吓人，他从来没感受过这样子的痛苦。

　　Bruce握住他颤抖的手，感受到那抹凉意。

　　“......哈哈哈......”

　　Clark想逃离这个尴尬的地方，他需要冷静一下，现在以他的脑容量很难处理这么多信息。

　　Bruce托住Clark后脑，再次含住对方有些颤抖的唇。

　　Clark急忙摆头。

　　“不要，不要......”

　　他发现自己挣脱不开Bruce的手。

　　刚才的吻已经让他耗尽全部力气了吗？

　　“别乱动，Clark Kent。”

　　有些含糊的声音还是清晰地传入Clark耳中。

　　“虽然我不介意是第三个得到这个的人，但我要拿最佳体验奖。”

　　Bruce闭上眼睛，贪婪地攫取对方的气味，让对方的唇沾染上自己的温度，稍稍用力咬下，在唇瓣上留下属于他的红印。

　　Clark猛地一推Bruce，然后不给他起来的机会，死死压住Bruce的双臂，脸色很不好看。

　　“你......这一点也不好玩。”

　　“变成人类，你的观察力都下降了，不过我觉得你会喜欢的。”

　　Bruce挑挑眉。

　　这下Clark才明白。

　　他抬头看看，红太阳光透过床头的氛围灯洒满房间。

　　“现在这个状态你还是比我壮，真不公平。”

　　一想起氪星人天生自带的健美身材他就心烦。

　　Clark有点混乱的看着身下的Bruce，五味杂陈。

　　“......你这样还是太冒险了。”

　　万一灯坏了怎么办？

　　都怪自己放松警惕。

　　“Clark，就算出现意外，我们会重新认识，我相信我会重新爱上你。”

　　Bruce挑挑眉。

　　“就算做不了情人，依我的审美，也会让你当我炮友。”

　　Clark本来挺感动的，后半句让他很脱力。

　　“谢谢。”

　　虚惊一场。

　　“不过你就没想过在这种情况下，以后我可能会有障碍？”

　　Clark瞟了一眼下半身。

　　Bruce挣脱开压制着自己的手，架在Clark脖子上，拉近二人之间的距离。

　　“你不会的。”

　　Clark在经历了过山车一样的剧情以后，终于体验到了自己梦寐以求的吻，同时还惊喜的用人类的状态体验了一番唇舌纠缠难舍难分到窒息的感觉，欲火焚身，他给满分。

　　作为吓唬他的惩罚，Clark顽强拼搏，让亲爱的正联顾问第二天不得已在床上休养了一整天，还证明了就算是人类的状态，自己的体力还是更胜一筹。

　　——————

　　斑驳的墙壁上因网球的一次次冲击掉下一块墙皮，接到网球的手再次掷出。

　　Lex靠在囚房的单人床上沉思着。

　　自己进监狱是因为扰乱社会秩序，造成人员伤亡。

　　自己扰乱社会秩序，造成人员伤亡是为了引出一个人，从而摧毁他。

　　可那个人是谁？

　　还有那个依稀中强吻了自己的身影是谁？

　　我是被一个男的亲了吗？

　　我怎么会让男人亲我？

　　难道......我是弯的？

对面牢房的小伙子笑起来露出虎牙还挺可爱的.......

不对！我怎么可能是弯的！

Bruce Wayne才是！

被我撞到和小男友玩SM，啧啧啧。

　　不过怎么记不清脸了.......

但是穿成那样真是恶趣味。

　　之后打了自己的是谁？

　　我不是应该在竞选总统吗？

　　为什么我要在那么重要的时候违法被抓进来？

　　被谁抓进来的？

　　警察吗？

　　话说我是怎么逃出去的？

　　又是怎么回来的？

　　是墙上刚补好的大洞吧......

　　我拿什么东西挖的墙？

　　谁把我抓回来的？

　　所以现在是想办法越狱？

　　还是努力改造直到刑满释放？

　　我要被关多久来着？

　　我到底在干嘛？

　　莱秃高速运转的光头已经没有头发可掉了，只能因此分泌出油脂，变成一颗锃光瓦亮的光头。

　　聪明如他，现在的状况也是一团浆糊。

　　莱秃迷茫的看着一次没扔准而飞向自己眼睛的网球，顿感自己的人生一片惨淡。

　　砰！

　　“Siiiiiii......Shit。”

——————

 

END


End file.
